


I Can't Stay Away

by joli_camarillo, lila_luscious1



Category: I Robot (2004), Miami Medical, Rosewood (TV), Station 19 (TV), The Village (TV 2019)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love you-I'm in love with you, I wanna sleep with you-just sleep, I want us to build a more solid foundation, I'm Sorry, Let's start over, M/M, Miami Medical - Freeform, Rosewood, Rosilla, The Village - Freeform, We WILL BE Togther-I PROMISE, apology, i robot - Freeform, station 19 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2020-12-28 15:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/pseuds/joli_camarillo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Rosewood, The Village, and  Miami Medical, iRobot andStation 19 Drabbles





	1. COMFORT

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts), [atkinsgenniher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atkinsgenniher/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [beckibenhoffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckibenhoffer/gifts), [briget_bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/briget_bee/gifts), [danilow1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danilow1/gifts), [bichita_36e](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichita_36e/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [quiethurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiethurricane/gifts), [cedes_92150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/gifts), [carolina_beckerj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/gifts), [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts), [da_black_widow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_black_widow/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [AbbyGibbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/gifts), [Crazygremlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazygremlin/gifts), [ClarismaE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarismaE/gifts), [nrdhrd3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nrdhrd3/gifts), [POIfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/POIfan/gifts), [ahh_nnaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahh_nnaaa/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [retrinazambrano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrinazambrano/gifts), [LilyCaroline17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyCaroline17/gifts), [AshleTorres318](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleTorres318/gifts), [The_Unseen_MrStanton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unseen_MrStanton/gifts).

> Ch1-Rosie and Villa (Rosewood)  
Ch2-Rosie and Villa (Rosewood)  
Ch3-Miguel Prado/Eva Zambrano (Miami Medical)  
Ch4-Ben Jones and Ava Behzadi (The Village)  
Ch5-Del Spooner/Susan Calvin (i, Robot )  
Ch6-Lucas Ripley and Vic Hughes (Station 19)  
Travis Montgomery and Emmett Dixon (Station 19)  
Ch7-Sarah Campbell/Nick Porter (The Village)

At his home, after his confrontation with Annalise, Beaumont Jr is restless...  
anxious, in turmoil. Her words-so bitter, so accusing-he has to admit that they HURT:  
"_STAY THE FUCK_ AWAY FROM ME, ROSIE! _ FUCK YOU!_

At 4am, he still hasn't been able to sleep. When his doorbell rings, he doesn't know if it's  
imagination, or some visitor at...422 am. When he ansers, the last person he ever expected to see:  
AANALISE VILLA, occupys his doorway. "I'm sorry. I was angry, but that doesn't excuse the things  
A that I said"...she lifts the overnight bag she holds. "I wanna sleep with you...just sleep-May I? May  
I stay, please?"

"Come in," he says simply.


	2. COMFORT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After months after the shouting match of the season 1  
finale, Rosie and Villa have made up, and now she needs  
a friend. She does not want to be alone, and she goes to  
her friend, seeking solace.

He waits in the living room while she changes, then another three minutes after the bathroom  
door opens and she's had time to get into bed. She explains that she didn't which side of the bed he usually  
sleeps on, and can switch sides if need be. She's chosen the side opposite of the one he normally occupies,  
so that matter is closed When he lies down, she scoots closer; one eyebrow raised as if to ask it's ok....in  
response he snakes one brawny arm around her shoulders and draws her close.

"I wanted to be close to you, I can't explain why," she explains, her voice low. "Those things that I said-those,  
horrible, unforgivable..."

"It's forgotten", he interrupts. "Let's forget it happened."

"Thank you; for doing this...

"Just snuggle...for now...if that's ok. If not, I can go to the spare room. I don't mind'."

" 'S OK. Really. Did you wanna talk, or..."

Raising an eyebrow, Villa mutters, "Unless you want to. I'm beat-muy cansada (very tired)."

"Me too. Duerme bien."

"Igual, Rosie."

**SLOOOOW BURN TO SPICY STUFF**


	3. LAST NIGHT...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MIAMI MEDICAL: things start to _sizzle _ between  
Eva Zambrano and Miguel Prado
> 
> (Longer than drabble-length)

It's been a looong shift; Dr. Eva Zambrano, on her own for the night, decides to have a cocktail at  
**Adelante** , a latin-themed dance club in downtown Miami. At 1100, a new arrival,  
a tall, striking, self-assured Latino stands at the bar about 10 feet away from Eva. That face, that manner;  
she suddenly realizes who he is_Miguel Prado_, the Pathologist on loan from Slaon-Grey, in  
Seattle.

She waves the bartender over, whispers to her. Estella, the barkeep, winks and whispers back "Guapisimo, right?"  
(Gorgeous/extremely handsome). Two or three minutes later, Estella places a fresh cocktail in front of Dr. Prado,  
nodding toward Eva. After a long look down Estella's blouse (intribute to her material-stretching rack), he moves  
down ten paces, raising his glass in appreciation. "Doctora Zambrano," he purrs, his deep voice melodic, and  
heavily accented.

"Doctor Prado." They touch glasses, drink. "Seattle, entonces"? (Seattle, then) Eva asks, to break the ice.

"Nacido en Peru, pero ultimamente asignado al Sloan-Grey...no conoces al Meredith Grey, o Callie Torres?"  
(Born in Peru, last assigned to Sloan-Grey...do you know Meredith Grey, or Callie Torres?).

"Peru...que interesante...y no conzco al ellas, pero tengo un, ahhh...amigo que trabaja ahi: Jackson Avery."

"Ahhh! _DON_ Jackson...muy mujeriego, este Hombre", Miguel intones, archly.  
(He's que the womanizer, that guy).

"MUCHO, MUY!", Eva Zambrano agrees. "Y TU...tue no eres? Mujeriego?" (Very much so! And YOU are not? A  
womanizer?)

"I enjoy the company of beautiful women, he admits. I wouldn't say womanizer...APPRECIATER, yes. Is that a  
correct term in English?"

"It will do...do I fit the criteria of a beautiful woman?", the Latina smirks, coquettishly.

His green eyes have a devilish look to them; leaning in, he murmurs "You know fucking well that YOU DO."

"Come with me", she invites, offering her hand. Anticipating his question, she adds, "Mi casa". (My house)."


	4. ON BALANCE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short fic about Ava Behzadi, Ben Jones, Sammi Madani, and new baby  
Son Arash (The Village)

After dinner, Ava gingerly rises from her chair to clear the plates from their meal, Ben yells  
her to sit; he and Sammi will take care of it. Baby Arash makes a short, but loud noise, in his  
mechanical swing near the table: Ava is there to coo to him in Farsi: عشق من را بخواب , پسر عزیزم  
(sleep my love, my darling boy)...Ben and Sammi wash and dry the dishes: Ava marvels again  
at her providence in meeting this Man, this protector, father to her baby (and Sammi), defender,  
and Husband. She, an Iranian immigrant, divorced, and without citizenship documents, or  
permission to be in the US legally-finds herself living next door to this AA police officer, who  
took up her banner with blinking, advocated her case in court, MARRIED HER, so that she might  
stay in the country (it must be mentioned that she fell in love with Ben long his offer of marriage)...

After Sammi wanders off to his room, she says to Ben "You don't know, do you? You don't know that I  
would give my life for you, do you? When you're away, I can literally feel you near me, touching me? You are  
so amazing, the most amazing I've ever known. EVER, Ben...the day that I had to leave you, I felt as if I  
should die...if not for Sammi, I would have. The day that you came to the detention facility, I KNEW.  
Did you feel my soul reaching out to yours? It did. The two of us being together is a dream come true.  
متشکرم (thank you)...you didn't have to love my son, no one made you, yet you did. You saved us both, and  
we love you. You will probably never know how much." The tears flow freely, tears of happiness.

No other words are spoken. Ben picks up the sleeping baby, and together they place him in his cradle near her  
side of the bed. Then he holds out his hand, and they lie together, cuddling, whispering endearments to one another.  
It's too soon for relations (three more weeks until the 'six week moratorium' imposed by her OBGYN is concluded)...  
this doesn't matter: having him in her arms is enough.


	5. BE SERIOUS, SPOONER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Susan Calvin is always so strictly business, so buttoned in.  
Her time with Del Spooner has changed all of that...MOSTLY...
> 
> "_ How did you know? _ " she'd asked him once.  
_ I gave you no reason to believe that I'd respond to you. _  
_ I paid your banter no mind-how did this happen-you and I _?
> 
> _ All that matters is HERE WE ARE, CALVIN _ he'd answered

"Do you realize that this position strikes the back of the vulva, and never makes contact with the  
clitoris...ummmf...are you listening, Spooner?-SPOONER!"

"Yes, Dear!"

'That isn't cute! I understand that you enjoy this position, and that is fine...(ooo!-ooo!)...however that means that I  
must stimulate my clitoris MYSELF, and it's hard to balance; also I have sore knees after. May we switch!"

"Yes, Dear!"

"I've TOLD YOU, that's-" He halts her scolding by guiding her head around and filling her mouth with his tongue.

With an ease borne of familiarity, they arrange themselves so that they're facing one another...when he enters her this  
time, she gasps aloud, and looks deep into his eyes. "I love you, Spooner. I can't live without you."


End file.
